Барная серия IV: Апельсиновое мороженое
by Merry1978
Summary: Август 2012 года. Гарри Поттер не так уж часто получает личные письма. Что принесли в своих клювах сразу две хогвартские совы? СС&ГП, ДМ&ПП. Предупреждение: слэш.


**Апельсиновое мороженое с шоколадной крошкой**

**Автор**: Мерри  
**Бета**: Galadriel  
**Рейтинг**: PG  
**Герои/пейринг**: СС/ГП (слэш), ДМ/ПП, РУ/ГГ и др.  
**Жанр**: general, romance  
**Краткое содержание**: Август 2012 года. Гарри Поттер не так уж часто получает личные письма. Что принесли в своих клювах сразу две хогвартские совы? Четвертый фик «Барной серии».  
**Предупреждения**: 1) канон 1-5; по отношению к 6-й и 7-й книгам – AU. 2) В фике упоминаются гомосексуальные отношения. Если вас это оскорбляет или шокирует – не читайте.  
**Комментарии**: 1). Аппарирование часто описывается как беспалочковая магия, но это, имхо, странно: тогда непонятно, как УС перебили столько народу, если от них можно просто аппарировать, даже без палочки. Не накладывают же они блок каждый раз? 2). Я понимаю, что описанное соглашение об усыновлении с точки зрении юриспруденции выглядит диковато, но у них там явно с этим проще (вспомним, как самого Гарри просто-напросто подкинули Дурслям на крылечко). Я решила, что могу позволить себе такую вольность.  
**Отказ**: Harry Potter, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001-2007 and J.K. Rowling.  
**Разрешение на архивирование**: убедительная просьба НЕ размещать данный текст на других Интернет-ресурсах, не получив предварительно разрешение от автора.

sss SSS sss

Гарри Поттер не так уж часто получал письма. Точнее, не совсем так: на его имя приходило, разумеется, превеликое множество официальных и полуофициальных депеш, документов, прошений, жалоб и прочих писулек – такова уж доля любого крупного министерского чиновника. Однако личные письма он по-прежнему получал крайне редко. В них попросту не было никакой нужды: своих друзей-коллег он видел ежедневно на работе, любовника – по вечерам у того дома, с Гермионой всегда можно было связаться по каминной сети, а Рон, мотавшийся по свету вместе с английской квиддичной сборной, бросил присылать домой открытки лет семь-восемь тому назад.

Поэтому когда однажды утром в начале августа на его подоконник уселись сразу две хогвартские совы, Гарри был заинтригован. Накормив и отпустив птиц, он принялся изучать полученную почту. Одно письмо, в большом плотном квадратном конверте с хогвартским гербом, предназначалось «мистеру Г. Дж. Поттеру». Второе, маленькое, было адресовано просто «Гарри» и запечатано личной печатью Северуса Снейпа. Гарри искренне удивился. Они встречались уже семь лет, и за все это время Северус писал ему всего пару раз, если не считать первых нескольких недель, когда о каждом свидании они договаривались отдельно. В последние годы Гарри просто приходил, когда получалось, а по выходным они выбирались в Лондон, если Северус мог это себе позволить.

Нахмурившись, он сел за стол и, вскрыв конверт, нетерпеливо вытащил листок.

_Гарри,_

_мне срочно необходимо с тобой поговорить. Жду тебя сегодня вечером, если не можешь, сообщи и приходи, как только появится возможность._

_С._

Он всегда так подписывался – одной-единственной буквой «С» с замысловатым росчерком. Гарри перечитал записку дважды, убедился, что ничего более конкретного извлечь из нее не удается, пожав плечами, сунул ее в карман и взялся за второе письмо. Из конверта выпали большой лист пергамента и крошечный листок бумаги. Он начал с официального пергамента.

_ШКОЛА ЧАРОДЕЙСТВА И ВЕДЬМОВСТВА ХОГВАРТС_

_Директор: Альбус Дамблдор (Кавалер Ордена Мерлина первой степени, Великий Волшебник, глава Совета боевых магов, президент Международной конфедерации магов)_

_Уважаемый мистер Поттер!_

_Школа чародейства и ведьмовства Хогвартс приглашает вас на должность преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств (ЗОТИ). Если вы согласитесь, директор Дамблдор будет рад провести собеседование в любое удобное для вас время. Пожалуйста, в любом случае отправьте свой ответ совой как можно скорее._

_Заместитель директора,_  
_М. Макгонагалл_

Гарри остолбенел. Потом испугался, не случилось ли чего с Ремусом – именно Люпин вел ЗОТИ последние лет десять, или даже больше. В надежде получить хоть какие-то разъяснения, Гарри обратился к приложенному листочку, надеясь, что это послание от Дамблдора. Тот и в самом деле оказался исписан аккуратным мелким почерком директора.

_Дорогой Гарри!_

_Не волнуйся (я знаю, о чем ты думаешь), с Ремусом все в порядке, и даже более того. Просто он собирается сменить работу по причинам, скажем так, личного характера. Я за него весьма рад, однако обстоятельства, определявшие его решение, переменились настолько неожиданно, что я оказался в несколько затруднительном положении. Очень не хотелось бы повторять эпопею времен твоей учебы, так что я был бы просто счастлив, если бы ты принял мое предложение. Из тебя выйдет отличный преподаватель. Кроме того, мистер Малфой давно заслужил повышение, тебе не кажется?_

_Твой,_  
_Альбус Дамблдор_

Гарри положил письмо на стол, опустился в кресло и задумчиво подпер щеку кулаком. Некоторое время он бессмысленным взором глядел в пространство, пытаясь понять, чего же он хочет.

В этом положении и нашел его Драко, влетевший в кабинет полчаса спустя, привычно тараторя на ходу:

– Все, Стэпсона закрыл, Маккея сдали валлийцам, премиальные Уайту я подписал... – он осекся. – Ты чего опять киснешь? Завтра конец света, а у нас нет отчета? Гермиона ждет тройню? Хмури признался тебе в вечной любви?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он цапнул со стола злополучные директорские письма, бегло проглядев оба, вздохнул и сел напротив.

– Ну и? – поинтересовался он, возвращая письма на место.

– А Мерлин его знает, – отозвался Гарри задумчиво.

– Ну смотри, – менторским тоном начал Драко, поднимаясь и принимаясь ходить туда-сюда, заложив руки за спину, – что у тебя есть здесь? Престижная работа, – он начал загибать пальцы, – неприличная зарплата, гениальный заместитель...

– Угу, – фыркнул Гарри, – а еще зануда начальник, постоянные министерские проверки и многомильные отчеты...

– А ты думаешь, в Хогвартсе будет по-другому? – Драко прищурился. – Ха! Это тебе обеспечено практически где угодно. Но продолжим. Что в Хоге? Идиоты-студенты, сумасшедший директор, – он ухмыльнулся, – и Северус под боком. По-моему, выбор очевиден.

– Вполне, – фыркнул внезапно повеселевший Гарри. – Как по-твоему, Блейз годится тебе в заместители?

sss SSS sss

Час спустя, отправив Дамблдору сову с обещанием появиться в Хогвартсе в тот же день вечером и записку Северусу («Буду вечером, как смогу»), Гарри пошел «радовать» свое непосредственное начальство – Кингсли Шеклболта. Тот воспринял новости на удивление спокойно.

– Ты уверен? – только и спросил он. – Вряд ли у тебя будет возможность передумать. Учти: если через год тебе придет в голову, что ты хочешь вернуться, прежней должности тебе не видать, да и с Малфоем работать ты уже не сможешь.

– Да, я уверен, – втайне сам себе удивляясь, ответил Гарри. – Да и Драко засиделся в заместителях.

– Ну, как знаешь, – пожал плечами Кингсли. – Замом он кого возьмет? _Золотце_?

Гарри фыркнул.

– А кого еще? И вообще, Блейз отличный парень.

– Слизеринец, – заметил Кингсли. – Как и его начальник. Смотрите, болтать начнут...

– Ничего, – отмахнулся Гарри, – зато политкорректно. А то в других отделах сплошные гриффиндорцы да хаффлпаффцы.

– Угу, – рассеянно согласился Кингсли, уже успевший погрузиться в чтение каких-то бумажек. – Передай Малфою, пусть зайдет ко мне в пятницу.

– Ладно, – Гарри распрощался и ушел.

sss SSS sss

До Хогвартса Гарри добрался только после ужина. В замке было тихо, звук шагов гулко раздавался в пустых переходах. Сколько раз Гарри ни бывал в школе летом, он все никак не мог привыкнуть к этой тишине безлюдных залитых солнцем классов и мрачноватых полутемных коридоров.

Немногие остававшиеся на каникулах в Хогвартсе преподаватели уже разошлись из Большого зала, и Гарри засомневался, куда идти сначала: к директору или в подземелья. В конце концов он решил, что все-таки сперва заглянет к Альбусу, а Северус может и подождать полчаса... тем более, что Гарри твердо намеревался у него заночевать.

Дверь в директорский кабинет была приоткрыта, скучающая горгулья меланхолично играла в шахматы сама с собой.

– Альбус? – Гарри поднялся по винтовой лестнице и просунул голову в кабинет.

– Гарри, мальчик мой, заходи, – радостно отозвался Дамблдор из-за стола. – Чаю?

– Спасибо, я ненадолго, – отказался Гарри, – лучше потом у Северуса попью. Я, собственно, хотел сказать, что согласен.

– Восхитительно! – Альбус просиял.

– С Ремусом точно все в порядке? – чуть нахмурившись, поинтересовался Гарри.

– Более чем, – директор засиял еще больше, хотя только что это казалось невозможным. – Он женится.

Гарри разинул рот.

– На ком? – тупо спросил он.

– Помнишь, он ездил в Стокгольм прошлой осенью? – подмигнул ему директор.

– Помню, – растерянно ответил Гарри. – На какую-то конференцию по Темным созданиям, кажется...

– Ну вот, там все и началось. Ее зовут Хельга Вулф, она оборотень... и по совместительству заместитель директора новой колдовской школы в Лапландии. В общем, она только что переманила у меня преподавателя ЗОТИ, – Альбус так улыбался, как будто вся история была исключительно его рук делом. – Как ты понимаешь, в данном случае я ей не конкурент.

– А почему он мне ничего не сказал? – слегка надулся обиженный Гарри.

Директор чуть склонил голову набок.

– Мальчик мой, – насмешливо сказал он, – а сколько тебе понадобилось времени, чтобы посвятить Рона и Гермиону в свою личную жизнь?

– Это совсем другое дело! – возмутился Гарри, густо краснея.

– И да, и нет, – покачал головой Альбус. – У Ремуса с Хельгой нет, конечно, столь занимательной, – он подмигнул Гарри, – истории отношений, но Ремус очень боится неодобрения людей, которых считает близкими. Куда больше, чем ты. И учти, – старик слегка нахмурился и сразу приобрел грозный и весьма внушительный вид, – если ты его обидишь, я...

– Понял, понял, – замахал руками Гарри. – Не настолько я идиот. Давайте лучше про ЗОТИ. Что от меня требуется?

– Сегодня четверг? – директор сверился с календарем. – Ремус приедет в понедельник, чтобы забрать остатки своих вещей. Он скопировал для тебя свои поурочные планы и списки литературы. А когда ты сможешь освободиться?

– Я в общем-то уже свободен, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Есть несколько дел, для которых Драко может понадобиться моя подпись, но в целом я могу заняться подготовкой хоть завтра.

– Вот и отлично. Когда ты будешь подбирать себе апартаменты?

– Я... м-м... я с Северусом сперва посоветуюсь. Всего доброго, – Гарри поспешно ретировался, не в силах больше выносить директорское подмигивание.

Горгулья на выходе глубокомысленно пялилась на доску, пытаясь понять, зачем она только что устроила размен ферзей.

sss SSS sss

Спустившись в подземелья, Гарри застал Северуса за чтением очередного недавно вышедшего сборника статей по алхимии. Зельевар расположился в кресле, вытянув свои длинные ноги, и время от времени делал на полях карандашом какие-то пометки.

– А у меня новости! – с порога заявил Гарри.

– Это у меня новости, – отозвался Снейп. – А тебе просто наконец-то надоело играть в спасение мира, и ты согласился на предложение Альбуса. Садись. Коньяк будешь? – он отложил книгу и поднялся.

– Буду, – Гарри, ничуть не обидевшись, плюхнулся во второе кресло. – Вот это совсем другое дело, – с одобрением сказал он, принимая из рук Северуса бокал. – А то все чай да чай...

– Дело в том, что у меня такие новости, что я не уверен в твоей реакции и подумал, что что-нибудь расслабляющее тебе не помешает, – спокойно заметил Снейп. – А чай ты и без того теперь будешь постоянно пить. С Альбусом. Работа у тебя теперь такая.

Гарри поперхнулся и перепуганными глазами уставился на Северуса.

– Что за новости? Ты что, тоже решил сменить работу? Или...

– Ох уж мне эта гриффиндорская склонность к мелодраме, – отмахнулся Снейп. – Никуда я не денусь, не трепыхайся. Просто в этом году Минерва сбежала в отпуск, перевалив на мои плечи возню с первокурсниками. Я отправил от ее имени письма кандидатам еще в начале июля, и на сей момент они доставлены все, кроме одного, – он подошел к столу и выудил из груды бумаг конверт со школьным извещением. – Совы нервничают, ибо им не удается вручить письмо адресату. Тебе это ничего не напоминает?

Гарри нахмурился.

– И что же это за ребенок?

– О, это самое интересное, – Снейп криво усмехнулся. – Его зовут Александр Дурсль.

– Что?! – Гарри аж подскочил в кресле, вытаращив глаза не хуже Добби.

– Посмотри сам, – довольный произведенным эффектом, Снейп кинул ему на колени конверт. Гарри обалдело уставился на имя и адрес, написанные витиевато-мелким почерком зельевара: _Великобритания, Суррей, Литтл-Уиннинг, Тисовая улица, 4, м-ру Александру Дурслю_.

– Ну дела, – выдохнул Гарри. Потом наконец вспомнил про свой коньяк, сделал глоток и снова принялся глядеть в одну точку.

– Я решил, что тебе стоит об этом знать, – Снейп сел в свое кресло, положив ногу на ногу. – Только учти: ты вряд ли можешь заставить их что-нибудь сделать. И, тем более, сделать что-нибудь с ними. Если не хочешь, конечно, чтобы тобой потом занялись твои же бывшие коллеги.

– Угу, – мрачно отозвался Гарри. – Но я все равно должен туда съездить. Хотя бы узнаю, в чем дело.

– Твое право, – кивнул Снейп. – Надеюсь, ты не помчишься туда на ночь глядя, благоухая коньяком? Это может произвести... неблагоприятное впечатление, – в темных глазах зельевара мелькнул ехидно-хищный огонек.

– Пожалуй, – согласился Гарри. – Кроме того, на сегодняшний вечер у меня были несколько другие планы.

– Да что ты говоришь, – лениво заметил Северус, потягивая свой коньяк. – Может быть, ты соблаговолишь посвятить в них меня?

И Гарри соблаговолил.

sss SSS sss

В субботу утром Гарри, облаченный в дорогой кремовый летний маггловский костюм, аппарировал на Тисовую улицу. В городе практически ничего не изменилось за те почти пятнадцать лет, что он здесь не был: деревья стали выше, кое-где изгороди были выкрашены в другой цвет – вот и все. В саду дома № 4 никого не оказалось: похоже, все его обитатели завтракали. Гарри поднялся на крыльцо и уверенно позвонил. Через минуту послышались шаги, дверь отворилась и перед ним предстала тетя Петуния – она вся как-то высохла, лицо ее бороздили ранние морщины, а волосы совсем поседели.

Близоруко прищурившись, она уставилась на него, не узнавая в хорошо одетом молодом человеке своего племянника.

– Вы к кому? – сухо спросила она.

– К вам. Здравствуйте, тетя Петуния.

– Гарри Поттер? – взвизгнула женщина и попыталась захлопнуть дверь, но Гарри не дал ей этого сделать.

– Да, тетя, это я, – он шагнул в прихожую, и Петуния попятилась. – Я хотел бы видеть Александра... это сын Дадли, я полагаю?

– Да, – побелевшими губами вымолвила тетка.

Гарри молча прошел мимо нее в кухню, где завтракали еще двое: широкоплечий светловолосый толстяк, в котором Гарри без труда узнал Дадли, и худенький, похожий больше на Петунию беленький мальчик с острыми скулами и ярко-зелеными глазами.

– Привет, Дадли, – чуть хрипло поздоровался Гарри, не в силах отвести взгляда от сидевшего за столом мальчишки.

Дадли уронил ложку.

– Поттер?

– Он самый, – усмехнулся Гарри.

– Пап, кто это? – удивленно поинтересовался мальчик.

– Неважно, – отрезала стоявшая за спиной Гарри Петуния. – Ешь свою овсянку и не болтай глупости.

– Здравствуй, Алекс, – невозмутимо поздоровался Гарри. – Меня зовут Гарри, и я твой дядя. Двоюродный. Я приехал, чтобы повидаться с тобой.

– Убирайся из моего дома! – завизжала Петуния. В шкафчике за стеклянными дверцами зазвенели чашки. – Я не позволю портить моего мальчика!

Гарри резко повернулся к ней.

– Во-первых, Алекс, кажется, сын Дадли, а не ваш, – холодно сказал он. – Во-вторых, ни вы, ни Дадли не имеете права скрывать от мальчика правду. В-третьих, это просто опасно.

– Почему опасно? – вдруг вмешался Дадли.

– Потому что без должного обучения его силы будут проявляться неконтролируемым образом. Помнишь тетю Мардж?

Дадли, как ни странно, усмехнулся.

– Еще бы. Это одно из лучших воспоминаний моего детства, если честно. Кошмарная была женщина, мир ее праху.

– А что с ней случилось? – удивился Гарри. – И, кстати, где дядя Вернон?

Дадли помрачнел.

– Тетя Мардж умерла от диабета в прошлом году, – объяснил он, – а папа... это долгая история. Ты не против, если я сначала доем?

– Да, конечно, прости, – поспешно сказал Гарри, удивляясь про себя этому новому, куда более спокойному и повзрослевшему Дадли. Возможно, он наконец перестал быть маменькиным сынком.

– Возьми сам себе чашку? – Дадли кивнул в сторону шкафчика. – Кофе только что вскипел.

Гарри налил себе кофе и сел за стол, не обращая внимания на гневные взгляды, которые тетка кидала на него исподлобья. Алекс тоже разглядывал его украдкой; мальчика явно раздирало любопытство, но вопросов он не задавал. Остаток завтрака прошел в напряженном молчании.

Наконец Дадли допил кофе, отставил кружку и предложил:

– Ну что, По... Гарри, идем в гостиную?

– Дадли, я хочу участвовать в этом разговоре, – безапелляционно заявила Петуния.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Дадли его опередил.

– Прости, мам, но это мое личное дело, – твердо сказал он. – Мое и Алекса.

– Что случилось? – не выдержал наконец мальчик. – При чем тут я? Или это как-то связано?..

– Алекс! – рявкнула Петуния.

– Связано, связано, – усмехнулся Гарри, без труда догадавшись, о чем идет речь.

– Дадли, – едва ли не взмолилась тетка, – не позволяй ему.

– Нет, мам, – Дадли покачал головой. – Вспомни, чем дело кончилось с ним, – скривившись, он мотнул головой в сторону Гарри. – Ты пыталась не пустить его туда, и во что это вылилось?

Гарри вспомнил Хагрида, поросячий хвост и не смог сдержать смешок. Дадли мрачно кивнул и отправился в гостиную. Слегка изумленный Гарри подтолкнул следом за ним мальчика и закрыл двери перед носом взбешенной Петунии.

– Я женился, – начал Дадли, когда все трое уселись, – почти сразу после школы. Деньги у меня были, папа устроил меня секретарем к одному из своих знакомых – владельцу небольшой компании. Года через два Кэти забеременела, и родился Алекс. Все было хорошо, – он вздохнул, – пока еще года через четыре не начали твориться... ну, ты понимаешь...

Гарри кивнул.

– Родители были в ярости, Кэти – в ужасе, – невесело продолжал Дадли. – До этого никто не обращал внимания, какого цвета у Алекса глаза: Кэти тоже была зеленоглазая. Но тут мама стала тихо приговаривать, что он похож на ее сестру... ну и все в таком духе. Через полгода Кэти от меня ушла, заявив, что не желает иметь дело со всей этой бесовщиной и ни за что не останется больше в этом проклятом доме, – он сглотнул. – Она и раньше была несколько... фанатична, но я не обращал внимания...

– Мне очень жаль, Дадли, – искренне сказал Гарри.

– Ничего, – ответил тот, – уже отболело. Но это еще не все. Папа после этого начал все реже бывать дома, говорил, что много работы... и через год сбежал со своей секретаршей в Южную Америку. Хорошо хоть, что дом был оформлен на маму, потому что счет в банке он почти обчистил.

Гарри присвистнул.

– Это было лет шесть тому назад, – продолжал Дадли. – Мама с тех пор совсем сдала, бедняжка. И она во всем винит... – он скривился, – магию.

– Магии не бывает, – вмешался Алекс, который все это время сидел молча.

Дадли криво усмехнулся.

– А когда ты получил «неудовлетворительно» за контрольную по арифметике, а на следующий день твоя учительница облысела прямо на уроке, это что было, по-твоему?

– Облысела? – со смешком переспросил Гарри. – Похоже, это семейное. Я своей перекрасил волосы в синий цвет, если мне память не изменяет.

– Вы меня разыгрываете, – уверенно сказал Алекс.

– Ничуть, – Гарри извлек палочку из внутреннего кармана пиджака. – Стул видишь? Во что его превратить?

– В компьютер, – тут же ответил мальчик.

– Не пойдет. Нужно что-то нетехническое. Или лучше живое, – покачал головой Гарри. – Магия и техника не сочетаются.

– Тогда в свинью, – предложил Алекс. По глазам его было видно, что он ничуть не верит в обещанное превращение.

Дадли чуть поморщился, но возражать не стал. Гарри пожал плечами, взмахнул палочкой и произнес:

– Porcus!

На месте стула возник упитанный белый поросенок с черным пятном на рыльце, который тут же принялся исследовать комнату, весело похрюкивая.

Алекс вскочил на ноги, глаза у него были круглые как блюдца.

– А в собаку можно?

– Да пожалуйста, – Гарри превратил поросенка в симпатичного рыженького спаниеля.

– Ух, ты!

– Finite Incantatum! – заметив, как нервничает Дадли, Гарри вернул стулу первоначальный вид. – А теперь то, зачем я приехал, – он достал из кармана конверт и отдал его мальчику. – Читайте.

Пока отец и сын читали письмо, Гарри разглядывал комнату: вязаные салфеточки на комоде, разбросанные по стеллажам безделушки, сияющие новизной книжные корешки на полках – сразу видно, их никогда не читали. Почти все оставалось неизменным, кроме фотографий на стенах: здесь больше не было снимков дяди Вернона и маленького Дадли, зато было несколько со взрослым Дадли и маленьким Алексом.

– Ну, что вы решили? – спросил он наконец.

– Я хочу поехать, – твердо заявил мальчик.

Дадли был мрачен.

– Я не вижу смысла этому препятствовать... и вряд ли могу, – он бросил Гарри недовольный взгляд, показывая, что он ничего не забыл и не простил. – Однако я ничего не знаю о вашем мире...

– Это как раз не проблема, – успокоил его Гарри. – Я все устрою. Кроме того, – он подмигнул мальчику, – я с этой осени преподаю в Хогвартсе.

– Ты учитель? – внезапно заинтересовался Дадли.

– Теперь да. Раньше я работал в Аврорате – это вроде полиции, был начальником отдела, потом надоело... Но кое-какой опыт преподавания у меня есть, – Гарри улыбнулся старым школьным воспоминаниям.

– Неплохо. А семья? Ты женат?

– Нет, – засмеялся Гарри, не желая вдаваться в подробности. – Пока нет.

– Ясно, – Дадли странновато на него посмотрел, но ничего больше не сказал и резко сменил тему: – Алекс, а теперь иди к себе, ну или погуляй, а нам с Гарри надо поговорить.

– Только ничего никому не рассказывай, – предупредил Гарри.

Мальчик кивнул и умчался вприпрыжку, захлопнув за собой дверь.

– В чем дело? – резко спросил Гарри, в упор глядя на своего кузена.

– Я хотел обсудить с тобой одну вещь, – Дадли замялся и шумно вздохнул, поерзав на диване. – Ты не хотел бы стать опекуном Алекса?

Гарри чуть не сел на пол.

– Я?!

– Послушай, – нервно начал Дадли, – я действительно ничего не знаю о вашем мире, кроме того, что он есть, и, откровенно говоря, не желаю знать. А мне предлагают хорошую должность в австралийском отделении компании, где я сейчас работаю... – Он помрачнел. – Я хочу уехать отсюда и увезти маму. Может, если сменить обстановку, ей станет легче... Да и я не против начать с нового листа. Алекс все равно приезжал бы домой только на каникулы...

– Приезжал_бы_? – прищурился Гарри.

– Ну, может, к следующему лету мы уже устроимся на новом месте, и он сможет нас навестить... – промямлил Дадли, глядя в пол.

«Он тебе не нужен, и ты от него избавляешься?!» – чуть не заорал Гарри, но в последний момент все-таки сдержался. Из скандала все равно не выйдет ничего путного, а мальчику это может только повредить.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Я согласен. Когда ты собираешься сказать Алексу?

Дадли не сводил глаз с тяжелого, уродливого, но весьма дорогого ковра. «И как я раньше не замечал, насколько здесь все безвкусно?» – про себя удивился Гарри.

– Ну, не знаю... Может быть, летом? – неуверенно ответил Дадли. – Рождество ты все равно всегда проводил в школе...

– Только потому, что меня не ждали дома, – отрезал Гарри. – Нет, так не пойдет. Я согласен, но на моих условиях. Во-первых, мы скажем Алексу сегодня же. Во-вторых, ты передашь мне не просто право опеки – я его усыновлю, и он возьмет мою фамилию.

– Фамилию? – изумился Дадли. – Но зачем? У тебя ведь наверняка будут и свои дети. Женишься же ты когда-нибудь?

– Это вряд ли, – Гарри сладко улыбнулся, так что у Дадли по спине побежали мурашки. – К сожалению, даже в магической Британии однополые браки пока не узаконены.

– Что?! – Дадли выпучил глаза. – И ты... и вам разрешают преподавать в школе?!

– А кого это волнует? – Гарри пожал плечами. – За связи со студентами преподавателя в любом случае ждет Азкабан... в общем, тюрьма, – вне зависимости от пола участников. Между прочим, мой партнер на двадцать лет меня старше и был когда-то моим учителем, но никто из нас тогда и понятия не имел о его предпочтениях. Личную жизнь преподавателей, знаешь ли, не принято афишировать. Я и тебе говорю сейчас только потому, что тебя это непосредственно касается.

Гарри, разумеется, лукавил. Да, личная жизнь Северуса Снейпа действительно много лет никого не интересовала... до того, как саркастичный зельевар стал личной жизнью Гарри Поттера. Появившись как-то вместе на очередном министерском торжестве, почти год после того они оба были неизменной частью светской хроники, но потом, поняв, что ничего скандально нового и интересного в жизни этой пары не предвидится, публика успокоилась, и последние лет пять были в этом отношении на удивление тихими. Однако Гарри отлично понимал, что стоит в списках первокурсников появиться мальчику с его фамилией, и мельница слухов завертится с новой силой.

Дадли меж тем, очевидно, размышлял обо всем услышанном. На его пухлом лбу собрались сердитые складки; в нем явно боролись усвоенная с детства боязнь всего волшебного, сильное отвращение к образу жизни Гарри и не менее сильное стремление избавиться от бремени нежелательного отцовства.

– Договорились, – наконец произнес он. – Я в понедельник же начну готовить документы.

Гарри кивнул.

Дадли приоткрыл двери, высунул голову в коридор и на весь дом крикнул:

– Алекс, иди сюда!

– Сейчас! – отозвались сверху – судя по всему, из той самой комнаты, где когда-то спал Гарри. Потом по деревянной лестнице затопали сандалии.

– Да, пап? – беспокойно спросил мальчик, уловив повисшее в воздухе напряжение.

– Тут такое дело...

Пока Дадли, мямля и запинаясь, разъяснял сыну положение дел, Гарри вполоборота к ним стоял у окна, снейповским жестом скрестив руки на груди – одна из многих мелких привычек, которые он подцепил у своего партнера, – и внимательно следил за мальчиком. Тот попеременно бледнел и краснел – явно от сдерживаемого гнева, но молчал и слушал не перебивая. Когда взмокший от переживаний Дадли наконец умолк, Алекс хмуро взглянул на обоих взрослых.

– Я хочу поговорить с вами наедине, – обратился он к Гарри.

– Тогда я пойду сварю еще кофе, – с заметным облегчением сообщил Дадли и сбежал в кухню.

– Я не понимаю, – сказал мальчик. – Вам-то это зачем надо? Папе я мешаю, бабушка меня боится... – он обхватил себя за плечи и отвернулся.

Гарри немедленно узнал этот жест: он не раз видел его у Снейпа, изредка видел у Драко и знал, что любая попытка утешить и ободрить вызовет лишь вспышку раздражения. Гриффиндорец или хаффлпаффец хотел бы, чтобы его обняли и успокоили; слизеринцы, несомненно, предпочитали разумные доводы или вообще беседу – это отвлекало их от приступа жалости к себе.

– Я вырос в этом доме, и у меня остались не слишком приятные воспоминания, – ровно произнес он, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало ни сочувствия, ни сострадания. Чем дальше, тем больше он был уверен, что мальчик, скорее всего, попадет в Слизерин. – Поверь мне, я весьма хорошо знаю, что такое быть ненужным.

– И вам меня жалко, – сердито буркнул Алекс.

«Они с Северусом непременно поймут друг друга», – улыбнулся про себя Гарри.

– Нет, – сказал он вслух. – Просто это неправильно, вот и все. И в данном случае, к счастью, вполне исправимо.

– Ладно, я согласен, – сказал Алекс, грызя ноготь на указательном пальце. – Все равно нам теперь не удастся делать вид, что все в порядке.

– Если хочешь, – медленно начал Гарри, – я могу сделать так, что вы трое все забудете. Даже то, что я вообще приходил.

– Вы правда можете это сделать? – восхищенно распахнул глаза мальчик.

– Могу, – кивнул Гарри. «Однозначно слизеринец, – подумал он. – Ни следа испуга или отвращения, зато порядочно восторга при мысли о такой власти над другим человеком». – Только не надо говорить мне «вы». Я не настолько старый. Просто «Гарри» подойдет.

– Хорошо, – согласно кивнул Алекс.

– Ну так что? – осторожно уточнил Гарри.

– Что? А, да нет, спасибо. Пусть все остается как есть.

– Тогда идем пить кофе.

sss SSS sss

На кухне Дадли препирался с Петунией.

– Мама! Я хочу жить нормальной жизнью! – воскликнул он. – Я не хочу связываться со всеми этими...

– Дадли! – резко оборвал его Гарри. Тот, заметив сына, как-то сразу съежился.

– Это все ты! – воскликнула Петуния, тыча пальцем в Гарри. – Это ты!

– Прошу прощения, – ледяным тоном отрезал Гарри, – Алекс все-таки не мой сын... пока, – он ядовито усмехнулся. – И он явно не мог пойти в дядю Вернона: моя мама была _вашей_ сестрой, дорогая тетушка. Видимо, в роду Эвансов все-таки были маги. Просто на вас с Дадли природа отдыхала.

Петуния поперхнулась и поджала губы, но больше ничего не сказала.

Гарри оглядел присутствующих.

– Знаете, – сказал он, – что-то мне расхотелось пить кофе. Зато я знаю местечко, где подают отличное апельсиновое мороженое с шоколадной крошкой. Идем, Алекс?

– Идем... Гарри, – отозвался тот.

– Возьми с собой письмо, там список того, что нужно к школе. Мы все купим в Лондоне.

Мальчик помчался в гостиную за оставленным конвертом.

– Если нужны деньги... – неуверенно начал Дадли.

– Благодарю, денег у меня более чем достаточно, – оборвал его Гарри. Как только возбуждение от встречи с родственниками, которых он не видел много лет, улеглось, он чувствовал лишь брезгливость и стойкое желание убраться отсюда поскорее. – Алекс, ты готов? Письмо с тобой?

– Ага.

– Тогда иди сюда, – Гарри поманил его пальцем. – И закрой глаза.

Алекс послушно подошел ближе и зажмурился. Гарри обхватил его за плечи левой рукой, притянул к себе, взмахнул палочкой и сосредоточился...

– Apparate!

sss SSS sss

В Хогвартс Гарри вернулся только к вечеру. Оказавшись на Диагон-аллее, Алекс словно с цепи сорвался: он без устали таскал Гарри за собой из лавки в лавку, жадно пожирая глазами все вокруг. Он даже не просил ничего покупать – просто смотрел. Квиддич, к немалому разочарованию Гарри, мальчика не заинтересовал совершенно, зато из аптеки и «Флориш и Блоттс» его пришлось уволакивать чуть ли не силой.

«Ну все, – застонал про себя Гарри. – Они с Севом меня доконают. Слизерин, и никаких сомнений. Для Рэйвенкло, пожалуй что, у него слишком явное шило в заднице».

Очнувшись от этих раздумий, Гарри обнаружил, что стоит уже у самого входа в Северусовы комнаты.

– Привет, – поздоровался он, закрывая за собой дверь. – Надеюсь, я сделал не очень большую глупость.

– А именно? – Снейп оторвался от книги.

– Я собираюсь его усыновить, – Гарри сел в кресло, подперев кулаком подбородок.

– Даже так?

– Он им не нужен, – сердито сказал Гарри, вскочил и забегал по комнате. – Тете Петунии он напоминает меня и маму, а Дадли мешает делать карьеру и налаживать личную жизнь... с нормальными, – он фыркнул, – людьми. Знаешь, я его еле выволок из аптеки, – Гарри улыбнулся, – и мантии он себе выбрал черные и зеленые... Он тебе понравится, – он вдруг нахмурился. – Мне только сейчас пришло в голову, что я не посоветовался с тобой... – он бросил на Северуса виноватый взгляд, – и даже не задумался, как ты к этому отнесешься, и...

– Гарри, – спокойно прервал его Северус, – это твоя семья и твое решение.

– Ты тоже моя семья, – уперся Гарри. – Это должно быть и твое решение. Прости.

– Весьма тронут, – усмехнулся зельевар, – хотя, насколько я понял, теперь все равно уже поздно. В любом случае, я совершенно не возражаю. Более того, как ты мог заметить, я хорошо отношусь к детям.

– Ага, как же, – хмыкнул Гарри.

– Связался же я с тобой, – пожал плечами Северус. – Впрочем, оставим эти глупости. Садись и рассказывай все по порядку. Да не на меня, – он бесцеремонно спихнул Гарри с колен прямо на пол. – Несносный мальчишка.

– Между прочим, – Гарри прищурился на него из-под очков, – я старше, чем был ты, когда я приехал сюда учиться.

– В самом деле? – задумчиво удивился Снейп. – Хм, да, действительно. Однако это неважно. Рассказывай.

– Ну, – начал Гарри, откидываясь назад и прислоняясь к ногам Северуса, – лет тринадцать, кажется, назад мой кузен Дадли женился...

– Ты так и собираешься сидеть на полу? – насмешливо поинтересовался Снейп.

– Ага, – отозвался Гарри, полуприкрыв глаза и прислоняясь щекой к колену зельевара.

– Какой кошмар, – не без удовольствия заметил тот, лениво ероша челку Гарри. – Но не отвлекайся. Так что там твой кузен?

sss SSS sss

Август пролетел как один день.

Было решено, что остаток августа Алекс все-таки проведет в Суррее, а первого сентября Дадли отвезет его на вокзал к Хогвартс-экспрессу.

Гарри часто жалел, что не может растроиться, а лучше – расчетвериться. Он устраивался в своих новых апартаментах (Снейп настоял на соблюдении внешних приличий, да и Гарри не особенно спорил), закрывал какие-то последние дела в Аврорате, оформлял вместе с Дадли кучу маггловских документов, а потом, уже без него, магических – в Министерстве, в Департаменте по делам семьи и брака. Кроме того, он постепенно перевозил вещи Алекса: одежду и книги – в Хогвартс, а компьютер, музыкальные диски и что-то еще в таком духе – в свою лондонскую квартиру, которую специально сохранил за собой и адрес которой оставил Дадли для связи. Все оставшееся время он проводил в кабинете ЗОТИ, с головой зарывшись в заметки Ремуса, учебную и справочную литературу. Если бы не Альбус и не Северус, он бы, наверное, совсем перестал есть и спать.

В середине месяца женился Ремус. Узнав об усыновлении, оборотень пришел в восторг и настоял, чтобы на церемонии присутствовали не только Гарри и Северус, но и Алекс. В результате Гарри пришлось срочно знакомить своего только что обретенного сына со своим любовником.

– Ну ни фига себе! – отреагировал ребенок на сообщение о том, что его дядя и новый опекун – гей. – Мне, в общем, без разницы, но мог бы и заранее сказать, знаешь ли!

– Я забыл, – оправдывался донельзя смущенный Гарри.

– Вот бестолочь, – с нескрываемым удовольствием заметил Северус, несомненно, наслаждаясь ситуацией. Алекс рассмеялся, и инцидент был исчерпан.

sss SSS sss

За всей этой суматохой Гарри напрочь забыл о том, что так никому, кроме Северуса, Ремуса и Дамблдора, не сообщил об усыновлении – даже Драко, с которым регулярно виделся.

Гром грянул двадцать шестого августа, когда в воскресном «Пророке» вышла большая статья о нем, Алексе и Снейпе.

В половине девятого утра Гарри разбудил донесшийся из гостиной звук каминного соединения. Зевая, он выполз из постели, стараясь не разбудить Северуса, накинул халат и поплелся отвечать на вызов.

В пламени показалось взбудораженное лицо Драко.

– Ну ты даешь! – воскликнул он вместо приветствия. – И ведь ничего не сказал, а?

– Чего? Где? – Гарри отчаянно пытался проснуться.

– Я войду? – спросил Драко. – А то неудобно.

– Валяй, – сонно согласился Гарри.

Спустя полминуты Драко, тоже в халате, вывалился из камина на ковер, победно размахивая свежим номером «ЕП».

– Вот! – торжествующе сказал он и сунул статью Гарри под нос.

– А что, у нас теперь принято ходить в гости в неглиже? – ехидно поинтересовался Северус, входя в комнату, – отвратительно, по мнению Гарри, бодрый и уже полностью одетый.

– Да ну, брось, Сев, что это, гости, что ли? – отмахнулся Драко. – И вообще, вы мне оба по гроб обязаны, так что терпите.

Снейп возвел глаза к потолку.

– Гарри, – мечтательно протянул он, – давай его отравим.

– Давай, – радостно согласился Гарри. – Хотя нет, – добавил он с сожалением чуть погодя, – не получится.

– Это почему же? – прищурился Северус.

– Во-первых, – начал Гарри, – наш отдел останется без начальника, и мне придется возвращаться в Аврорат, потому что на Блейза Кингсли ни за что не согласится. Во-вторых, моя любимая крестница очень расстроится, что мы отравили ее папу. В-третьих, Панси непременно попытается нас зарезать. В-четвертых, Альбус не одобрит...

– М-да, действительно, осложнений многовато, – задумчиво согласился Снейп. – Хотя идея все равно не лишена привлекательности. А что, если...

– Да ну вас! – возмутился Драко. – Неблагодарные! И вообще, вы отвлеклись. Гарри, что такое происходит? Во что ты вляпался на этот раз?

– О, это надолго, – вмешался Северус. – Может, стоит заказать завтрак на троих?

– Нет, – помотал головой Драко. – Меня ждет беременная жена. _Опять_. Так что давай в двух словах.

Гарри сдержал ухмылку: Драко собирался стать отцом уже в третий раз. Учитывая, что старшей была девочка, второй ребенок был нормой для чистокровного семейства, которое непременно хотело иметь наследника. Однако третий – а младшему сыну Драко только что исполнилось полтора – это уже свидетельствовало о многом. Гарри часто гадал, что было тому причиной: эксцентричность Панси или упорство самого Драко, который по-прежнему с несказанным удовольствием противопоставлял себя отцу во всем, в чем только мог.

Минут через пять, выпроводив наконец Драко, Гарри собрался было идти одеваться, как снова раздался каминный вызов, и в зеленом пламени появилась всклокоченная со сна голова Рона.

– Гарри! – возмутилась голова. – Что происходит?!

– Знаешь что, радость моя, – с издевкой сказал Северус, – ты тут разбирайся со своим фан-клубом, а я пошел завтракать в Большой зал. Я есть хочу, – и он вышел.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Гарри повернулся к Рону и ухмыльнулся.

– Это он зря, – сообщил он. – Сейчас на него накинутся все наши коллеги... и ему придется отбиваться от них без меня. Заклюют ведь.

– Туда ему и дорога, – энергично заявил Рон, который, несмотря ни на что, Снейпа не выносил почти так же, как в школе. – Ты _мне_ объяснишь, что ты такое отчебучил?

– Через пять минут, – решительно сказал Гарри. – Вы же оба дома? – Рон закивал. – Сейчас я оденусь и буду у вас. И учти, я рассчитываю на завтрак.

– Лады, – кивнул Рон и отключился.

sss SSS sss

Наконец наступил вечер первого сентября. Гарри сидел за столом вместе с остальными преподавателями и с непонятным самому себе волнением ждал появления первокурсников.

– Нервничаешь? – неожиданно участливо спросил Северус.

Гарри кивнул.

– А ты представь, что, когда я начал здесь работать, я был на десять с лишним лет моложе тебя и всего на пару лет старше наших семикурсников.

– Спасибо, утешил, – с сарказмом отозвался Гарри, которому, впрочем, действительно немного полегчало.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – усмехнулся Снейп.

В эту минуту Макгонагалл привела в зал первокурсников, и разговоры за преподавательским столом смолкли. Гарри почти сразу разглядел в толпе детей знакомую белобрысую макушку, и тут началось распределение.

– Кстати, я как-то позабыл спросить, – вполголоса начал Снейп, наклонившись к самому уху Гарри, – что ты ему сказал про Дома?

– Практически ничего, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Только то, что они есть, что я учился в Гриффиндоре, а ты – декан Слизерина. Знаешь, я часто думаю, что было бы, если бы Альбус послал за мной не Хагрида, а тебя?

– Упаси Мерлин, – ужаснулся Северус. – Ты непременно попал бы в Слизерин, мне пришлось бы расстаться со своими иллюзиями на твой счет гораздо раньше, и к твоему пятому курсу я, без всякого сомнения, сошел бы с ума от беспокойства.

– Да тише вы оба, – цыкнула на них Спраут. – Гарри, гляди, вон твой ребенок, сейчас его вызовут.

И действительно, Макгонагалл, по обыкновению зачитывавшая список новичков, громко произнесла:

– Поттер, Александр!

Под пристальными взглядами присутствующих Алекс решительно подошел к табуретке, сел и нахлобучил Шляпу. Наступила тишина.

Прошла минута, другая...

– Да что же эта рухлядь там болтает? – не выдержал Гарри.

Однако не успел Северус открыть рот, как Шляпа гаркнула на весь зал:

– СЛИЗЕРИН!

Расплывшийся в счастливой улыбке Алекс выбрался из-под Шляпы и чуть ли не бегом бросился к слизеринскому столу. Староста Дома, Грегори Питт, спросил у него что-то, после чего недоуменно посмотрел на преподавательский стол, отыскивая взглядом своего декана. Альбус подмигнул ему, Гарри ухмыльнулся во весь рот, и даже Северус улыбнулся уголками губ. Догадливый Грегори кивнул и, судя по всему, тут же взял новенького под свою опеку.

Распределение кончилось, и Альбус поднялся для традиционной приветственной речи. Гарри слушал вполуха, наблюдая, как Алекс за слизеринским столом обзаводится новыми друзьями. Вдруг Снейп пихнул его локтем в бок, и Гарри услышал, как директор произносит:

– ... профессор Люпин перебрался в Лапландию, – легкий гул разочарования пронесся над залом, – и теперь у нас новый преподаватель Защиты от Темных Искусств. С преогромным удовольствием представляю вам – профессор Поттер!

Гарри, краснея, поднялся. Он, втайне от Северуса, весь август ломал голову над тем, что говорить на пиру, и только что перед зеркалом не репетировал свою речь.

– Много лет Хогвартс был моим домом, – начал он, и гул над столами стих, – и я очень рад сюда вернуться. Я постараюсь научить вас всему, что знаю сам, а это, как вы можете догадаться по моему занимательному прошлому, – смешки в зале, – немало. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы в первую очередь запомнили одно: главный источник Темных Искусств и главная защита от них – это наше с вами сердце. Спасибо, и приятного аппетита, – неловко закончил он и сел под оглушительные аплодисменты.

– Невыносимо гриффиндорская речь, – заметил Северус. – Сознайся, ты ее весь август сочинял?

– Северус, не мучь ребенка, – вмешалась Минерва.

– Он не ребенок. Я не сплю с детьми, – возмутился зельевар. – Он мой любовник, что хочу, то и делаю.

– Северус, ну не здесь же? – рассмеялся Гарри. – Тут дети, если ты не заметил. И довольно много.

– Да ну? – удивился Снейп. – А я-то уже собирался...

– Мальчики! – воскликнула шокированная Макгонагалл. Хагрид гулко захохотал, Спраут и Флитвик захихикали, Вектор и Синистра с другого конца стола поинтересовались, что у них такое происходит.

– Да, – задумчиво сказал Альбус, поглаживая бороду, – похоже, этот год будет еще менее скучным, чем предыдущие...

И он, как всегда, оказался прав.

Конец


End file.
